Can't Say Goodbye
by Lmqcrazii95
Summary: A sadd story... but the happy ending is finally here! [Lightning&Sally]Humanized
1. Not What It Looks Like

**Sorry that I'm making stories before Her New Dream. It's just that, my head comes up with ideas just like that! _snaps_**

**But I hope you'll like this too. :) _(Oneshot) (Humanized)_**

Lightning had just finished the race. Sally was in a room where racers get ready for a race waiting for Lightning. She was sitting on a bench just reading a magazine until she heard someone call her name,

"Hello Sally."

Sally put the magazine down. It was Chick who was coming to sit next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked scooting away from him.

"What? I just wanna talk!" Chick said.

"About what? Yourself?"

"No, I'm not selfish!"

"Riiight."

"I just wanna talk about Lightning."

Sally hesitated and folded her arms. "What about Lightning?"

"Do you REALLY like him?"

_Good Lord._ Sally thought. "Of course I do, I love him."

"Is he the _only_ guy you like?"

"My God, Chick, why do you have to bother us!?"

"I'm not! It's just a question!"

"Yeah, a stupid one!" Sally said standing up.

"Is it?" Chick asked standing up in front of her.

"Yes, it is! Now if you can do us BOTH a favor, just leave us alone!"

"Fine fine! Whatever you say!"

Chick hesitated just smugly looking at Sally who was looking away from him. All of a sudden, he pulled her in for a kiss. She tried pushing away, but Chick locked her lips into his.

At the worst time, Lightning came to get Sally to go home. But when he saw what she was doing, his eyes widened and just ran away angrily.

Sally was still trying to push away, but Chick didn't allow that. Finally, she pushed him away, screamed and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you do that!!!" Sally yelled. "You are ONE sick man!!"

"So why didn't you get away?" Chick asked smiling.

"I TRIED YOU IDIOT!!"

"Well it doesn't really matter now! I think he already saw what ya did!"

Chick pointed at the hallway seeing Lightning angrily walking to the door.

Sally angrily pushed Chick and ran to the hallway.

"Lightning!" Sally called after him. She was right behind him be he didn't want to look at her.

"Lightning please, just listen to me!"

"And hear what? Your lies!?" he asked yelling still not looking at her.

"Lightning, what you saw back there…it wasn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah, that's what every girl says after they cheat on their boyfriend." Lightning said grabbing the handle on the door. But Sally pulled his arm so he'd turn facing her.

"Lightning, why can't we just talk?"

"There's nothing to say." Lightning said pulling his arm away.

"I saw everything."

Lightning opened the door with Sally still following. Outside, there was a light drizzle and Mack was outside in his truck. Lightning was going to the front of the truck in the passenger seat.

"Lightning, please!" Sally said still following him.

"Let me explain!"

Lightning closed the door on her and Mack took off.

"Lightning, no!!" Sally said crying. The rain came a little harder, but you could still see her tears. Then Sally got into her car and started following him again.


	2. Say Goodbye For Now

A while later, Sally parked her car on a random corner and quickly went inside Flo's since she noticed everyone was in there.

"Guys!" Sally said opening the doors. She didn't notice the upset looks on their faces.

"Haves you guys seen Lightning?"

"Why would _you _care?" Mater asked in a mean tone.

Sally blinked. "What?"

"We know what happened Sally." Doc said.

Sally just stood there.

"How could you do that to him?" Flo asked.

"Guys, I would explain it to you all later, I just want to tell Lightning first. Where is he?" Sally asked again.

"You shud know." Mater said.

Sally thought for a moment. _The Wheel Well._

Sally quickly exited Flo's and outside where it was pouring hard. She didn't bother to go in her car even though it was cold outside and she was wearing a short sleeve shirt. She just ran to the Wheel Well as fast as she could.

* * *

Sally finally made it up to the Wheel Well. She was panting from all that running. She saw Lightning's racecar near the edge and Lightning's back on it. 

"Lightning!" Sally yelled.

_(Sighs) Look, we gotta talk. Dang, I know, I know.  
It's just some things I gotta get off my chest, alright?_

Lightning didn't bother to turn around.

"Lightning!" Sally called again running to him.

Sally went next to him and tugged his arm.

"Lightning, please. Just stop and listen to me!"

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Lightning asked pulling his arm away.

"I'm you're girlfriend! You SHOULD believe me!"

_Yeahhhhhh…  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa...  
Listen…_

Lightning walked away from the side of his car and went in front of it. Sally was following him.

"Lightning!" she begged. "Please listen!"

"NO!!" Lightning yelled furiously.

"Sally, I am tired of everyone thinking that lies don't hurt me!"

"That's not how I think, Lightning! And I'm NOT lying to you!"

_Baby come here sit down, let's talk.  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you  
But you know this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us_

Lightning sighed. He just didn't want his heart to get hurt.

"Lightning, I thought you loved me!" Sally exclaimed.

"I thought you loved me too Sally."

"I do!!"

Lightning was about to go away in his car until Sally stopped him.

"Lightning, what would you do if someone pulled you in for a kiss and didn't let go? What would _you_ do!?"

Lightning hesitated. "I'd try harder."

_I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

Lightning went inside his car and started driving away. Until Sally went in front of the car and stopped him again.

"Lightning! Please, don't leave me!" she cried.

"I love you Lightning McQueen. Why can't you see that?"

Lightning looked like he was about to cry too.

"I'm sorry Sally. I just don't think I can trust anyone now."

Sally was crying aloud.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me, I  
Kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)_

Lightning left Sally at the Wheel Well. She fell down on her knees crying and crying. The rain was pouring hard on her. She was thinking about all the good times they had. When they first met, their first date and all the dates they ever had. That made her cry even more.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

**:'( That's saddd  
The song was Say Goodbye by Chris Brown. I love that song…**


	3. How I Feel Without You

It was two days later. The struggling couple was very sad about what happened the other day. Lightning packed his things out of his apartment and moved in with Mater. (he had a extra room in his house) For the past two days, Sally did nothing but lay on top of her bed staring at the ceiling with tears going down her face. On her ipod, she was listening to one song, and one song only for the two days,

Say Goodbye by Chris Brown. (Should be obvious)

She was listening to the song too many time, she even memorized the words and mouthed them during the song.

Everyone in town (except Lightning) was knocking on her door to talk to her. She didn't open it at all for the two days. She was just on her bed day and night, and if her ipod ran out of battery, she would charge it in the computer that was also in her room and just quietly sing the song while waiting for the ipod to charge.

The only thing she was eating was some box of chocolates Lightning gave her the past month for Valentine's Day. Eating them made her more sad, but she was hungry and didn't want to get up from bed.

She close all the blinds in her room so no one could see her except for the sunroof. Each morning, the sun would shine down on her face. At night, the whole room would be dark except for her ipod glowing.

Today, Sally stopped the song, took off the headphones and sat up. She sighed.

"I'm pathetic." she said buring her face in her hands.

She thought for a moment. _Maybe I should take a drive or something._ So she put her ipod in the charger, took her car keys and went outside. Again, it was a rainy day. So she took an umbrella from her closet and went to her car. Everyone from their workstations were surprised that Sally finally got out of her house on a day like this.

* * *

If Sally was depressed, how do you think Lightning feels? 

Like her, Lightning was in his new room that Mater let him stay in and he didn't come out. He just sat on his bed. No music, no TV, nothing. He was just sitting there remembering everything he used to do with Sally. Good times and bad. He loved her all those times before, but he wasn't so sure now.

Again, everyone (except Sally) was knocking on his door to talk. Lightning didn't even want to talk to Mater. And for eating, he had nothing but candy bars. Nothing. Not even a drink.

Finally, he went into Mater's room since he finally felt like talking.

"Hey buddy." Mater said. "You ok?"

"I don't know Mater." Lightning said.

Mater had two waterbottles. "Here." he said tossing one to his friend knowing he was thirsty.

"Thanks." he said sitting next to him. He opened it and took a couple of sips.

"So, do ya wanna talk 'bout her?" Mater asked.

Lightning took the waterbottle from his mouth. "Mater, I'm not so sure if she's lying or not. I think I should just stay in my room, lock the door and never meet another girl in my life."

Mater sighed. "Ya can't."

Lightning's face looked confused at him

"I once tried it, it duznt work." Mater continued.

"A couple of years ago, before I met you, I had a gurlfriend named Lesly. Boy, she was one purty one. We wer datin' fer about a year. But one day, I was driving her to da park in muh car. Suddenly, we ran over a bump and the glov compartment flew open and everything from it fell out. We stopped at a corner and she helped me pick up all da things. There was nothing but magazines in the compartment. PORN magazines."

Lightning's eyes widened.

"And the thing wuz," Mater continued. "Da car used ta be muh brother's, and he must of left all of those in it and didn't take it out. Lesly saw the covers of 'em and got angry. She started yellin' at me and didn't give me any time to explain. So then she just got outta my car, and just walked away."

"Really?" Lightning asked.

"Yah, and then I told muhself that I would never get close to another girl again. But ya know wut? Luv can be painful, but it's also amazing. Now I never got close to another girl again. But you still have a chance Lightnin'. Don't make da same mistake I made."

Lightning thought for a moment. "So you're saying I should listen to Sally even though I saw here kissing Chick?"

"Hey, you'll never know if she lied er not if ya don't!"

"Thanks Mater."

"No prob buddy." Mater said patting his friend's back. Then Lightning got up and started out the door. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt, but he didn't care. He didn't even bother to get an umbrella. He just went outside and he walked in to Sally's house.

* * *

He was right across from Sally's house. He was about to cross the street, but he didn't see her car in the driveway, so he knew she wasn't home. Even though the rain was pouring down on him, he just stood there waiting for Sally to come home. Everyone from their workstations were staring at him wondering why he was standing there. 

_I don't mind spendin' every day  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

Sally was driving home from her small drive, wiping away a tear coming down to her cheek.

_Look for the girl with broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Lightning saw her car coming up. Sally's eyes widened when he saw him soaking wet across the street. He was staring right at her.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved__  
And she will be loved_

Sally parked in her driveway. She got out of her car, took out her umbrella and went in front of Lightning.

Sally's umbrella was covering herself Lightning so he wouldn't get wet anymore. They were staring at each other for a moment.

"It's cold out." Sally finally said.

"Yeah." Lightning said.

Sally looked at her house. Then she looked back at Lightning. "Let's go inside."

Sally took him by the hand and brought him inside.

When they were inside, Lightning felt warmth of the house but was still cold from the rain covering his body.

Sally put the umbrella in her closet and sat on her couch. Lightning didn't sit on it so he wouldn't get her couch wet. But Sally didn't care. She patted the couch so Lightning would sit. So he sat down and Sally started to ask.

"Why were you standing out in the rain?"

"Well, I was waiting for you to come back home." Lightning answered.

Sally put her chin on her hand. "Why?"

Lightning sighed and put his wet hand on top of Sally's other hand. "I just want to talk about what happened the other day."

Sally took her hand away and turned around folding her arms. "I thought you didn't want to hear my _lies_."

Lightning scooted over next to Sally a little more. "I know you won't lie to me Sal. I was just angry yesterday."

"Yeah, at me." Sally said.

"I was angry at what I **saw**."

Sally turned her head at him again. She saw his blue beautiful eyes. Now she knew that Lightning wanted to listen to her.

Then she turned her whole body around again."Do you trust me Lightning? You know, right now at this moment."

Lightning did a small smile. "I promise that I'll trust you from now on."

Sally made a tiny smile as well. Then she pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. "Ok, while I was waiting for you to come and take us home, Chick came near and wanted to "talk". I started to get angry at him since he was asking stupid questions. Then I stood up so I wouldn't have to sit next to him anymore. Then he stood up in front of me and just pulled me in for a kiss. I swear Lightning, I really do, I was trying as hard as I could, but he wouldn't let me go!"

Then Sally sighed. "You were right Lightning. I **should** have tried harder." Sally turned around again trying not to cry.

"Sally, you **were **trying harder. I just didn't know that before." Lightning said getting closer to her.

"Then I finally pushed away and I slapped him." Sally said still not facing him.

Lightning's face went confused. "Is that it?"

Sally nodded wiping away tears. Lightning took her shoulder and turned her around.

"Sally, if you didn't mean to do it, it's not your fault."

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked.

Then Lightning pulled her in hugging her. "Sal, I was just stupid those two days ago. I just want to know if you would still love me. Because I had always love you."

Sally put her arms around him so she can be hugging him too. Then Lightning looked up at the ceiling at the sunroof. Sally looked up too. The rain went away and the sun was shining on them. They smiled at each other and kissed.

**Aww, that was cute! But wait, I'm still not done with the story! Oh, and the song I used was She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. :D**

* * *


	4. At The Club

It was the next day. Since the couple was together again, Lightning wanted to take her to the next level. So tonight, he wanted to take her out. At 3:30, he knocked at her door.

"Oh hey Lightning. What's up?" Sally said opening the door. Her hair was a little wet and she had a hairbrush in her hand. She wasn't wearing anything but very short shorts and a Victoria Secret bra. That made Lightning silently gulp and slightly stammer.

"I uhh…I just wanted to uhh…is this a bad time?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I just got out of the shower like five minutes ago." She said.

"Oh then uhh, slightly coughs I just wanted to know if you would wanna go out tonight."

Sally smiled. "Ok. At seven?"

"Uhh, yeah. I wanted to take you to the club tonight."

"Oh cool. So I'll see ya later." Sally said before she closed the door. Lightning turned around to go back to his room. While he was, he was saying something to his self.

"The club!? Who proposes at a club!? I don't even have tickets for it yet!"

With that, Lightning went outside to get to his car.

* * *

That night, Lightning went to Sally's door to pick her up. He was wearing an orange shirt with a black Abercrombie hoodie on it with baggy pants. Not exactly fancy, but it was casual for a club. 

He knocked on her door and Sally came out with her brown hair down to her shoulders wearing a pink Wet Seal shirt with a white Hollister hoodie on top of it zipped almost halfway. For pants, she was wearing gray leggings with a jeans skirt on top of it. On her feet were chesnut uggs and on her arm was a coach bag. Lightning's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked. "Too much?"

Lightning blinked back to reality.

"Uhh, no no, you look great!"

"Ok, so let's go!" she said

So Lightning escorted her out her door and started taking her to her Porsche. He opened the passenger door for Sally and she went in. Then he went in the drive seat, and they went to the club.

It took them a while to get there, but they finally made it to the club called **Sound Garden**.

(It was a club my sister once went to)

When they got inside, there were a lot teens a people their age partying or at the bar. The music was loud be played by a Dj up in the front. One of Sally's favorite songs was being played. It was Dance Dance by Fallout Boy. (I LOVE THAT SONG!!)

"Oh I love this song!" Sally yelled loud enough for Lightning to hear. She grabbed Lightning by the arm and started to dance with him listening to the song,

_She said she's no good with words, but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out_  
"_A joke of romantic" or stuck to my tongue.  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
V's "no one should ever feel like…"_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't wanna forget how you're voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you'll need them just to get by._

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are lives you'd love to lead  
This, this is the way they loved  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up it's the last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I…_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't wanna forget how you're voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you'll need them just to get by._

_Why don't you show me little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are lives you'd love to lead  
This, this is the way they loved  
If they knew how misery loved me_

They were dancing to many songs, Tell Me by Christina Aguilera, Give It To Me by Nelly Furtado, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, a lot of songs. They finally stopped to have a drink. After two drinks each, they continued dancing. Like I said, there were a lot of people there and some people that other people don't like. Like the worst person,

Chick.

**Uh oh…trouble…**


	5. A Shocking Night

**Ok peoples, now prepare yourselves. This chapter is gonna be pretty sadd...**

It was now 10:00. The couple were still partying at the club, but Chick didn't notice them until they went to the bar again. He was talking to some other people while he had his arm around a girl and a martini in his other hand. That's when he noticed Lightning and Sally talking and having a drink. That made Chick have an angry face. He doesn't want them to get back together. That didn't matter, he had ANOTHER idea to split them up...

The last song was being played and hour later. It was what the club always does, they always play a slow song for the couples lastly. They were playing the song I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. (I LOVE THAT SONG TOO MUCH!! It's sadd though, but I like sadd songs:D)

Of course, Lightning and Sally went up to slow dance, but Chick stayed on a chair with the girl next to him. Chick was angrily watching the couple while the girl was tugging his arm to dance.

"Come one Chick, I love this song! I want to dance to this with you!" she pleaded.

"Ehh, fine." he said with a straight face. She smiled and got him up to dance. While slowly dancing, Chick was still spying on the couple. Sally was smiling dancing with her boyfriend and closing her eyes with her head on his shoulder. She opened her eyes and her face was happy to surprised. She saw Chick dancing with someone. Chick was looking away when Sally saw him. She lightly gasped and turned Lightning to dance in a different spot. That confused Lightning.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just...I thought I saw some spilled soda over there." Sally lied. Lightning just shrugged. The song was over and everyone was going home. Except for Lightning and Sally. Lightning took her to the back room of the club to talk to her. Chick saw him taking her there, so he took the girl (Franny) to the same room.

"Where are we going?" Sally asked Lighting.

"You'll see." Lightning said.

"Where are we going?" Franny asked Chick.

"Shutup." Chick said.

Lightning and Sally went in the room. Sally was laughing. "Lightning! is there a reason why you brought me here?"

"Yeah, a HUGE one!" Lightning said.

Behind a wall Chick was spying on them. Franny was behind him complaining.

"Chick Hicks, this is the worst night of my life! You didn't want to dance to one song with me you didn't even want to slow dance! All you did was put your arm around me and got drunk!"

"Fran, shush! I'm trying to do something here."

"Well I don't want to be apart of it. So I'm talking to you until you take me home. I probably won't even give you a goodnight kiss!"

"Fine, I don't care!"

Franny scoffed. Meanwhile, Lightning was still hesitating to "ask".

"Well, what did you want to ask?" Sally asked smiling.

Lightning was going to take the box out of his pocket.

While Chick was spying, he was holding something in his hands that was pointing at Lightning.

"Chick!" Franny asked scared. "What the heck do you think you're doing!?"

Sally kind of heard her yelling from behind the wall and looked over there to see who it was. She lightly gasped when she saw Chick pointing a gun at Lightning.

Chick was about to pull the trigger. "Chick, don't!!" Franny screamed. Chick pulled the trigger, but Franny moved his arm back hoping that won't make him shoot anyone.

"Lookout!!" Sally said pushing Lightning aside. She was going to follow him until,

Chick smiled. Franny's face was horrified and so was Lightning's.

Sally fell down to the ground with a blood mark somewhere near her chest.

**Holy crud...**


	6. The REAL Reason

"SALLY!!" Lightning exclaimed. He ran and knelt next to her and saw the blood on her chest. With tears in his eyes, he quickly called 911 on his cell phone. Chick could do nothing but evilly laugh. Franny was very angry at him.

"You are a MAD MAN Chick Hicks!! We are through!!"

"I already told you, I never even ASKED you to be my girlfriend, don't make me shoot you too!" Chick said annoyed.

Furiously, Franny punched Chick in the face with all her might and then left. When she left, Lightning looked at Chick. He angrily got up and yelled at him.

"WHAT IS YOUR FREAKIN' PROBLEM!?!?" He went up to him and started to punch him in the face. Chick was doing the same to Lightning. Then they started to get in a bigger fight with both kicking and punching. Suddenly, the police and paramedics came. The police split the two fighters apart while the paramedics were putting Sally in the ambulance.

"Alright, what's the problem here!?" yelled one of the policemen.

"This crazy man shot my girlfriend!!" Lightning yelled pointing at Chick.

"You don't have any proof McQueen!" Chick yelled back. Then the policeman next to him took out his gun that was in his pocket.

"Or does he?" he asked.

Chick made an angry face at him.

"You guys are coming with us." said the first policeman.

"I don't have to! He's the one that shot her!" Lightning yelled.

"Well, we don't really have any witnesses, do we?"

"Well, there was that girl that was with him." Lightning said referring to Franny.

"Where is she?" the policeman asked.

"She "dumped" me. She's not here anymore." Chick said.

"You shot her too!?!?"

"No!! I mean she left!"

"Well it doesn't matter. She'll be at court tomorrow as a witness. But BOTH of you _still_ have to come with us."

"Well, what about our cars?" Lightning asked.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that." said the policeman looking at the road. There was someone towing Sally's Porsche and someone towing Chick's car."

"Aw great." Lightning said.

The policemen were putting cuffs on the guys' hands and putting them in the car. They went off to the police department.

* * *

Lightning and Chick were now in jail. The most worst part about it was that they were in the same cell. It was late at night, but the two guys didn't do anything. They just sat on the bench for off from each other folding their arms leaning on the wall. They didn't say anything. Some hobos started to talk to them. 

"Hey," said one coming next to Lightning. "What are you in fer?"

"Well, I started to get in a fight with that guy." Lightning said pointing at Chick.

"Heh, you call that criminal?" the hobo asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly-"

"THIS is criminal! I robbed a restaurant, shot one of the waiters and cut off his feet."

"Ew." Lightning said.

"And ya see this bag I got here?" the hobo said showing him the bag. "The feet are in here."

"Eww!" Lightning said more disgusted.

"_sniffs_ Woof, smells like milk mixed with fish. Ha ha."

Lightning scooted away from the hobo.

Then, a hobo went next to Chick.

"Hey," he started to ask.

"Haven't I seen you in here before?"

"Probably, this is my third time." Chick said.

"Yeah," the hobo said remembering. "You asked me something while we were in here. What was it?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Chick said smiling. "I asked you for your shoes. You said no, so I just stole them."

"Those were the only pair o' shoes i had." the hobo said looking at his feet. There were only socks on them.

Lightning heard a short banging and kicking at the other end of the bench. Chick walked next to him with no shoes.

"I hate you." he said. Lightning couldn't help but laugh that a hobo stole his shoes.

"Shutup." Chick said angrily. Then he sat down beside him putting his chin on his hand.

Lightning started to look at Chick confused.

"Chick. Seriously, I want a REAL answer. Why do you bother Sally and I?"

Chick started to stare back at Lightning. He was thinking real hard at that question. What WAS the real reason?

"I...uhh..." Chick started to say. Then he sighed.

"I don't know, I just-"

"Whoa whoa," Lightning stopped him. "You DON'T know and you just shot Sally!?"

Chick hesitated.

"Well that's pretty stupid, don't ya think!?" Lightning exclaimed.

"Ok, I think I got an answer, so calm down!" Chick said sighing after.

"I think that it just bothered me a lot that when I won last season, you got all the credit. I know what I did to King was bad, but I was just too eager to win and I was tired of getting behind of him."

"Chick, it's just a race. Just because someone can be better at you doesn't mean you have to hate that person." Lightning said.

"Yeah, but everyone knows you hate me."

"Ok, I REALLY hate you! But I can change that if you can change yourself. I mean, is this what you want to do for the rest of you life? Waste money on buying bullets to shoot me and Sally!?"

Chick laughed. Then he thought about that. That IS a pretty stupid life.

"Alright," he said. "I'll change."

Lightning couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Really?" he asked.

"Only because i don't wanna waste my money shooting you guys!' Chick said with he and Lightning laughing.

"Yeah right man." Lightning said. "Soo, why were you in here those other times?"

Chick hesitated. Those were some REALLY bad times! "Um, ya know what? I don't have to bring that up!"

**Wow. Can you believe it? Chick shot Sally and now he and Lightning are friends! That's a pretty weird way to start a friendship, huh?**


	7. What A Way To Propose!

It was the next day. That means that it was the day of court. Even though Lightning decided to not fight with Chick anymore, he was still mad at him about what he did to Sally. He couldn't stand not going to the hospital to check on her. Do you know how long being in court is!?

**I know!! It's SOOO long! And no, I wasn't being accused of anything...it was a field trip. :D Oh, and no, this court doesn't take place in Radiator Springs.  
**

Lightning was sitting next to his lawyer who was wearing summer clothes for some reason.

"Dude, what's with the summer outfit?" Lightning asked him.

"Hey, you know I was in Tahiti for about a month." said the lawyer. Lightning shook his head.

At the other table was Chick and his lawyer. Court was about to begin.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Johnson." said the prosecuter.

Everyone stood up until the Judge sat down.

**Ok, I'm not exactly sure how they EXACTLY do court since I wasn't really listening in that field trip. So I'm just gonna skip to part to see who gets arrested or not...**

"Chick Hicks, I here by present you one year in prison. Case dismissed _(slams little hammer thingy_)"

"Aw Great." he said.

_Wow, that WAS long! _Lightning thought.

See, I told ya!

While everyone was leaving, two policemen was taking Chick away. Lightning didn't want to waste any time. He wanted to get to the hospital as soon as he could. Since Sally's Porsche was towed back in Radiator Springs, Lightning didn't have a car to drive in. The hospital was about two blocks down from the court house, but he didn't care. The only thing he could do, was run.

And that's what he was doing, running and running and running all the way there. He even had to tell some people to stop driving their cars so he can get pass them. Finally, Lightning made it to the hospital.

"Excuse me," Lightning said panting while talking to the nurse. "What room is Sally Carerra in?"

"Uhh, she's in room 95 on the third floor." the nurse answered.

"Thanks." he said rushing to the elevator. Luckily, he was the only one on it so no one else could slow him down. While it was going up, annoying elevator music was being played. After a minute of it, Lightning kicked the wall of the elevator.

"Shutup! No one even likes this music!" he said annoyed.

Finally, he was on the third floor. He was skimming down the room numbers until he found number 95. He knocked on the door. No one opened it. Then he opened it his self.

"Hello?" he said opening it. He looked at the room's bed. Sally was in the bed.

Lightning rushed to kneel down at her bed. Sally was unconscious right now and there was stitches somewhere on her chest. She had a needle on her arm that was giving her blood. Lightning felt tears brimming in his eyes that were going down his cheeks. He put his hand on Sally hand, whispering how much he loved her,

_Sally, I'm very sorry that this had happened to you. It should have been me that was shot, not you. I'll protect you for the rest of my life, and if anyone wants to hurt you, they would have to deal with me first. Just don't leave me. I left you before, but I was just angry. I'll never get angry at you again. I'll never say goodbye to you. I can't say goodbye to you. I love you Sally Carerra. And I want you to be my Mrs. McQueen._

Lightning looked at her face. Her eyes were slowly opening.

"Sally?" he asked.

"Light-ning?" she said slowly. "Did, did you really mean all of that?"

Lightning smiled with his tears still going down. "Of course I do Sally."

Lightning reached into his pocket and took out the little black box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Sally's eyes were pouring out tears as well and she was also smiling. "Yes." she said letting out her hand.

Lightning took out the ring, and put it on Sally's finger.

**Go to the next chapter to see the happy ending! **


	8. An Everlasting Love!

_**The Happy Ending!**_

* * *

**Sally came into the hospital as Sally Carerra. Now, she's coming out as soon to be Sally McQueen!**

_**Ooh...ooh...  
Oh...oh...  
Ooh...oh...oh...yeah  
Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...**_

**It was two weeks later and Sally was able to go home. Usually, people that came out of the hospital was supposed to go in wheelchairs. But instead, Lightning carried Sally out of the hospital all be himself.**

_**This will be  
An everlasting love  
This will be  
The one I've waited for  
This will be  
The first time anyone has loved me, oh...oh...oh... **_

**And of course, on her finger was her ring. It's obvious that these to are going to have everlasting love!  
:D  
**

**_I'm so glad  
He found me in time  
And I'm so glad that  
He rectified my mind  
This will be  
An everlasting love for me, whoa, ohh_**

**_Loving you  
Is some kind of wonderful  
Because you've shown me  
Just how much you care  
You've given me the thrill of a lifetime  
And made me believe you've got more thrills to spare, oh_**

**_This will be  
And everlasting love, oh, yes, it will now_**

**_You've brought a lot of sunshine into my life  
You've filled me with happiness I never knew  
You gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of  
And no one, no one can take the place of you_**

**_This will be, you and me, yes siree, eternally  
Huggin' and squeezin' and kissin' and pleasin' together forever through rain or whatever!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you and me!  
So long as I'm livin' true love I'll be givin', to you I'll be servin' cause you're so deservin'!_**

**_Hey, you're so deservin'  
You're so deservin', yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
The love, the love, the love, the love, the love, the love, love, love,  
love, love!  
The love, the love, the love, the love, the love, the love, love, love!  
From now on, from now on, from now on, from now on  
From now on, from now on, from now on, from now on  
From now on, from now on, from now on, from now on_**

**YAYYYYY!!!! HAPPY ENDING!!! That song was This Will Be (And Everlasting Love) by Natalie Cole. I love that song, its so cute! Well, now I'll FINALLY get back to Her New Dream. :D_  
_**


End file.
